Un remède
by Akilina42
Summary: La guerre est finie mais elle a laissé des marques, des séquellles. Ils ont tous été blessés. Ichigo a besoin d'un remède, un remède contre son mal, un remède pour retrouver la joie de vivre, l'espoir, sinon il va se noyer. Se noyer dans les souvenirs, les cauchemars, torturer par ses marques qui ne cicatrisent pas. Et ce remède il n'est certainement pas le seul a en avoir besoin.
1. Chapter 1

La guerre contre Aizen était finie. Ils avaient gagnés. La Soul Society et Karakura étaient à nouveau en sécurité. Les pertes étaient minimes et tout le monde réussissaient doucement à s'en remettre, tout le monde ou presque…

Ichigo était chez lui, affalé sur son lit. Il aurait dû être heureux, en paix, après tout la guerre était finie. Soulagé, il l'avait été au début, heureux aussi. Et puis l'amertume était arrivé, il allait perdre ses pouvoirs, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, enfin l'espérait-il, mais la vérité c'était qu'il n'en savait rien, ses pouvoirs pouvaient lui claquer entre les doigts dans la seconde ou alors dans un an, personne ne serait le dire. Cette attente lui était insupportable.

Mais si il n'y avait eu que ça il aurait pu passer outre, être fort comme il l'avait toujours été et faire face, malheureusement ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait aussi les cauchemars, ceux qui le hantaient dès qu'il ferlait les yeux, il ne se souvenait même plus de sa dernière nuit complète. La guerre ça laisse des marques, des cicatrices et pas seulement physique. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son cher hollow avait décidé de se servir de sa faible condition pour faire des siennes et était revenu le harceler. Ichigo ne savait même pas comment il avait réussit à tenir jusque là. Il était déprimé et ça se voyait. Ses amis et sa famille l'avaient vu dépérir de jours en jours, devenir l'ombre de lui-même et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Ichigo s'était renfermé, il n'autorisait personne à se faire du souci pour lui, car malgré sa déprime, le bonheur de ceux qui l'entourait restait toujours aussi important. Alors il s'était construit un masque, un parmi d'autres, et s'était remis à sourire mais n'importe qui le connaissant un minimum pouvait voir à travers sa façade. Pourtant personne n'avait agis, jugeant probablement que ses efforts pour masquer son mal étaient suffisants et signifiait une quelconque amélioration.

Ichigo avait continué à s'enfoncer et puis un jour il passa une limite et ne pu plus faire marche arrière.

Ce jour là, il s'était rendu dans un bar et s'était enfilé verre sur verre. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait, mais l'alcool n'avait jamais été un remède très efficace contre son mal-être, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment l'alcool joyeux. Et puis quelqu'un s'était mis à lui parler, un homme d'après ce qu'il se souvenait, il ne se rappelait pas du tout du contenu de leur discussion mais au bout d'un moment l'homme s'était levé et Ichigo l'avait suivit. Ils étaient allés à l'appartement de l'autre type et puis tout étaient flous.

Ichigo n'était pas stupides, il se doutait bien de se qui s'était passé ce soir là, mais bizarrement il ne le regretta pas. Il avait apprécié, ça il s'en rappelait et puis il avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, passé une nuit complète. Il était tellement épuisé que ses cauchemars l'avaient laissé tranquille, et visiblement même son hollow avait consentit à le laisser se reposer.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré, la nuit suivante ces démons étaient revenus le hanter. Alors il avait recommencé, avec une femme cette fois et il avait pu dormir à nouveau. Il avait donc continué passant d'une personne à l'autre chaque nuit. Très vite il s'était rendu compte que ses nuits avec des hommes le fatiguait plus qu'avec des femmes. Il préférait donc ses partenaires masculins. Petit à petit il avait repris des couleurs. Son entourage avait été heureux de voir qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre ambulent. Même son hollow semblait se satisfaire de ce nouveau mode de vie, lui aussi avait trouvé un certain intérêt au sexe. Mais bien vite, des rumeurs se mirent à courir et bientôt tout le monde fut au courant des activités nocturnes d'Ichigo, mais là encore personne ne fit rien, enfin rien pour l'en empêcher. Ses amis passèrent outre, son père bien que gêné, n'avait jamais su trouvé les mots et quelque part il se reprochait la conduite de son fils, Yuzu, trop jeune et idéalisant son frère ne compris pas grand-chose à la situation, seule Karin essaya tant bien que mal d'aider son frère mais ses remontrances coulaient sur Ichigo sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. La jeune fille finit par ne plus lui faire de remarques à chaque fois qu'il ramenait un nouvel amant à la maison mais elle ne se montra pas plus agréable pour autant et ses relations avec son frère finirent par se dégrader et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte leur famille commença à se diviser.

La réputation d'Ichigo avait fait du bruit chez les shinigamis également. Certains comme Rukia ou encore Renji, qui étaient forts proches d'Ichigo vinrent sur Terre pour lui parler et essayer d'arranger les choses mais ils se firent vite rembarrer. D'autres éprouvèrent de la pitié ou du dégout, d'autre de la compassion et alors que l'affaire se calmait et que les rumeurs diminuaient, certains décidèrent d'en profiter. Après tout Ichigo avait toujours attiré les regards et pas seulement à cause de sa puissance. Bientôt Ichigo eut également la visite de shinigamis la nuit. Cela ne le dérangea pas, pas plus que son hollow qui sembla même se réjouir de ses nouveaux partenaires qui étaient apparemment plus à son goût.

Et ainsi passèrent quelques années.

Ichigo avait maintenant une vingtaine d'années et rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Ce jour là, il devait accueillir les shinigamis qui séjourneraient à Karakura quelques temps, bien qu'Aizen ait été métrisé, d'autres menaces persistaient et les hollows étaient toujours aussi nombreux qu'avant. Ichigo n'avait pas encore perdu ses pouvoirs mais ne sachant pas quand cela se produirait, la Soul Society préférait envoyer de temps en temps un ou deux shinigamis pour vérifier l'état des choses. C'était en réalité assez inutiles compte tenu du fait que la plupart du temps un shinigamis passait sa nuit chez les Kurosaki mais bien sûr pas de manière officielle.

Ichigo était donc en route pour l'Urahara shoten, le point de ralliement des shinigamis qui passaient par la ville. Quand il y arriva, il remarqua tout de suite l'absence des deux petits garnements qui d'habitude nettoyaient l'entré, il entra tout de même et se rendit bien vite compte que l'endroit était vide, poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il décida de faire demi-tour mais soudain il crut entendre quelqu'un parler. Il se dirigea donc vers la source du bruit. Il s'enfonça dans le magasin et bientôt arriva à un croissement, il se cacha derrière un mur et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout du couloir et malgré la pénombre, il reconnut les deux shinigamis se tenant là. Toshiro et Hinamori, cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'Hitsugaya se mordillait la lèvre inférieur et semblait gêné, une légère couleur rosé ayant élue domicile sur ses joues. La première chose qui vient alors à l'esprit d'Ichigo fut « mignon » et il se réprimanda aussitôt pour ça, Toshiro était beau c'était un fait mais c'était aussi un des seuls qui n'était jamais venu se glisser sous sa couette et quelque part il avait été soulagé de constater que le petit capitaine ne faisait pas partit des shinigamis qui venaient passer une nuit en sa compagnie. Soulagé et peut-être aussi reconnaissant, il ne serait trop dire. Un sanglot d'Hinamori le ramena sur terre.

« Vous savez que je tiens beaucoup à vous et que je vous aime,… mais pas comme ça. » Toshiro avait l'air attristé de faire cette constatation.

Ichigo savait que c'était une conversation privé et que par conséquent il ne devrait pas écouter mais il avait toujours été curieux.

« Hinamori, vous avez toujours été une sœur pour moi et je ne serais vous voir autrement, vous êtes une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, mais je ne peux pas. »

Hinamori laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Toshiro malgré sa gène continua:

« Je ne peux pas vous mentir et faire semblant, je ne peux pas jouer ce rôle pour vous, je serais toujours là pour vous mais pas comme ça, je suis désolé.

-Ne vous excusé pas Shiro-chan, vous n'y pouvez rien, je suis venu vous voir en connaissance de cause et malgré,… Malgré que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, je suis tout de même heureuse de vous en avoir fait part.

-Hmm… »

Toshiro poussa un soupir, il sembla hésiter encore un peu et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à serrer Hinamori dans ses bras, celle-ci s'en alla, le laissant seul.

Ou presque.

« Vous pouvez sortir maintenant Kurosaki » dit-il.

Merde, pensa Ichigo, il sortit pourtant du recoin où il s'était caché et s'exposa à la faible lueur du couloir.

« Euh,… Je, enfin j'étais…

-C'est bon Kurosaki, ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous justifier »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, Toshiro n'avait même pas l'air réellement en colère, juste las. Peut-être que cette conversation l'avait un peu plus bouleversé que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Finalement le petit capitaine s'éloigna, laissant Ichigo seul, réfléchir à, à quoi déjà ? Bizarrement il s'était senti concerné par les problèmes de Toshiro et l'attitude abattue de ce dernier l'avait un peu peiné.

Mais ça ne le concernait pas, il n'avait pas à s'en mêlé.

Toshiro poussa un nouveau soupir, décidément cette journée avait été longue. Alors qu'il croulait sous la paperasse le soutaicho lui avait demandé d'aller faire la vérification de routine à Karakura en compagnie de la fukotaicho de la 5ème division. Toshiro avait essayé de l'éviter le plus possible ces derniers temps, il avait fini par comprendre les sentiments que lui portait sa meilleure amie et ne se sentait pas prêt à y faire face. Pourtant une fois seul avec Hinamori, il avait bien dû se résigner à avoir enfin cette conversation. Finalement c'était peut-être mieux, il n'était plus obligé de l'éviter et il espérait également ne plus être gêné en sa présence. Il avait envie de passer l'éponge sur tout ça et de revenir à leur relation de frère et sœur, mais il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, depuis Aizen il avait parfaitement compris que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareils. Il voulait tellement sauver ce lien, un des premiers qu'il avait réussi à tisser, il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi pour le conserver, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Et puis Hinamori lui avait avouée ses sentiments et là il avait compris, compris que peu importe combien il tenait à son amie, il y avait certaines chose qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir à faire même par amour pour elle. Il aurait tant voulu la comblé de n'importe quelle manière, mais ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait p as. Il n'était pas prêt pour une relation, il avait peur, peur. Peur.

Toshiro malgré tout ses efforts restait un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Il avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre, notamment en matière de sentiments. Alors quand enfin Hinamori s'était déclarée, il avait pris peur, parce qu'il savait, il savait que peu importe ses efforts, il ne parviendrait jamais à la rendre véritablement heureuse. Il savait aussi que cette amour été une sorte d'échappatoire pour Hinamori, elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, pas comme ça. Elle était si fragile, si perdu après la défaite d'Aizen, alors pour ne pas sombrer elle avait transféré ses sentiments envers son capitaine sur Toshiro. Elle avait besoin d'un pilier, d'une ancre, de quelque chose pour survivre. Survivre parce que vivre c'était trop dur, elle n'en avait pas la force. Alors elle avait cherché un remède contre son mal et s'était accrochée à Toshiro, pour pouvoir continuer, pour pouvoir se relever.

Toshiro espérait qu'elle était maintenant assez forte pour pouvoir continuée sans lui. Parce que lui n'était pas assez fort, plus assez.

Il l'avait blessé, avait faillit la tuer. C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt de qui était réellement Aizen et ainsi protégé Hinamori de ce type.

Mais il n'avait rien vu et encore une fois il avait perdu une personne chère à son cœur.

Il n'y avait plus repensé, avait enfouit ses souvenirs, les avait caché et avait crus qu'ils s'étaient effacés. Mais quand il avait vu sa sœur baignant dans son sang tout avait resurgit, venant le frapper au visage avec la force d'une immense gifle. Non Hinamori n'était pas la première personne qu'il avait perdue.

La première, la première c'était il y longtemps et pourtant en y repensant ça ne datait pas tellement, mais ça faisait encore mal, si mal qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer rien que d'y penser.

Kusaka…

Il l'avait perdu lui aussi parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort, et peu importe combien il s'était entrainé depuis, face à Aizen, il avait une fois de plus été impuissant.

Alors qu'un autre corps tombait, transpercé d'une autre lame. Le sang coulait et les deux corps s'étaient superposés dans son esprit et puis tout était devenu blanc. Il avait échoué encore une fois.

Après ça il s'était juré qu'il serait prêt peu importe ce qui se passerait. Mais le sang avait encore coulé et cette fois c'était lui qui l'avait versé. Personne ne l'avait su, mais pendant un certain temps il n'avait plus su reprendre son épée en mains sans voir du sang les tacher.

C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait refusé les sentiments d'Hinamori, il n'en était pas digne, il n'avait jamais réussi à la protégé.

Et puis il y avait Kusaka.

Peu importe les années, il arrivait encore à voir son visage souriant quand il fermait ses yeux. Kusaka n'avait jamais su, personne n'avait jamais su mais il l'avait aimé, vraiment aimé. Ce garçon lui avait apporté tellement, il avait petit à petit illuminé ses journées et lui pour le remercier qu'avait-il fait ? A part causer sa mort ?

Toshiro se sentait si mal, si faible.

Il marchait depuis un moment maintenant perdu dans ses pensés et le soleil commençait à se coucher.

« Toshiro ? »

Ce dernier se retourna pour apercevoir Karin Kurosaki, il se senti alors légèrement mieux et lui offrit un faible sourire en guise de bonjour. Il se sentait toujours un peu plus à l'aise en sa compagnie. Bizarrement, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser étaient vite devenu de très bons amis.

« Alors cette conversation avec Hinamori-chan ?

Karin l'avait rejoint et ils marchaient maintenant côte à côte. Toshiro lui répondit par une grimace et un soupir.

Je vois », fit la jeune fille.

La sœur d'Ichigo avait toujours été très douée pour savoir s'en utiliser de mots ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et quelque part ça le gênait un peu d'être si lisible pour son amie. A cause ou grâce à sa capacité, elle était probablement la personne qui connaissait le mieux Toshiro. Elle le comprenait toujours à demi-mot et en savait énormément sur lui, plus que ce qu'il n'aurait bien voulu d'ailleurs.

Karin savait pour Hinamori mais aussi pour Kusaka, d'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas fini par comprendre l'attirance de Toshiro pour les hommes, elle lui aurait probablement demandé de sortir avec elle. Quand elle avait enfin osé lui demander, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à si il préférait les hommes ou les femmes et avait fini par lui avoué qu'en fait ça lui importait peu. A ce moment là leur relation était déjà plus forte et Karin avait dépassé ses sentiments amoureux pour lui et s'était rendu compte que même si Toshiro comptait beaucoup pour elle, elle ne se voyait pas avec lui, du moins pas comme ça.

Après avoir encore marché un peu, Karin lui demanda s'il avait un endroit où loger. Toshiro hésita à lui répondre, sachant pertinemment que s'il lui disait que non elle l'inviterait chez elle. Ce qu'elle fit et le petit capitaine bien que réticent, se laissa finalement convaincre.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la maison Kurosaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite :-) Elle est un peu courte par rapport au premier chapitre mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant :-)

* * *

><p>Ichigo avait été faire une petit tour dehors après sa rencontre avec le petit capitaine. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche il arriva devant chez lui. Il se déchaussa et c'est alors qu'il les remarqua. Des chaussures. Des chaussures d'homme, mais elles n'étaient pas à lui et vue la pointure pas à son père non plus. Il rentra dons prudemment et silencieusement. Il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu être invité chez lui et ayant conservé son instinct de survie, il éprouvait de la méfiance. Il se détendit en entendant sa sœur rire et monta la voir dans sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra.<p>

Il se figea, écarquilla les yeux avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

« Toshiro ? » Le nom du capitaine passa ses lèvres, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Les deux occupants de la chambre se retournèrent alors. Surpris, et en colère d'avoir été interrompus en ce qui concerne Karin.

« Que faites-vous là ? Demanda le plus grand toujours sur ses gardes.

- Il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir. Répliqua la plus jeune.

-Mmm… Fit Ichigo, septique. Et où va-t-il dormir ?

-Dans ma chambre…

-Pardon ? Il est hors de question qu'il dorme avec toi, s'énerva Ichigo.

Je ne vois pas où est le problème et ce sera toujours mieux que la tienne, elle empeste depuis la dernière visite de tes invités surprises, cracha-t-elle.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, il était surpris par la remarque acerbe de sa sœur. Puis vint la colère, il serra les poings, expira fort puis sortit en claquant le porte.

Toshiro ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer l'échange. Il était bien sûr au courant pour Ichigo.

Tout le monde l'était.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le shinigami remplaçant tapa dans un mur essayant d'évacuer sa rage. Et son hollow qui se marrait. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, il le savait, surtout que pour une fois il n'avait pas de visiteur prévu.

Il ne descendit pas pour manger, restant dans son lit à fixer le plafond.

Et les heures défilèrent.

* * *

><p>La maison était silencieuse depuis quelques temps maintenant, quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un était sortit. Curieux, Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil en dehors de sa chambre pour s'apercevoir que Toshiro s'échappait par une fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint de l'époque où Orihime hébergeait le petit capitaine. Il se rappela que celui-ci aimait observer les étoiles depuis le toit. Il sourit à cette habitude enfantine et sans trop savoir pourquoi le suivit.<p>

Toshiro n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir. Il revoyait encore et encore Hinamori,

Hinamori et ses larmes surtout. Alors il s'était levé, se disant qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait surement du bien. À peine cinq minutes qu'il était là, quand il capta soudain une présence derrière lui.

« Vous devriez dormir à cette heure. Vue la voix grave, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

-Vous ne dormez pas non plus, fit-il remarquer.

-J'ai quelques soucis d'insomnies, répondit Ichigo légèrement irrité.

-Peut-être devriez-vous arrêter les activités nocturnes. » Dit le petit capitaine en lui jettant un regard significatif pardessus son épaule.

Ichigo se renfrogna, pour qui se prenait-il ce gamin arrogant, il n'était pas mieux que lui.

« C'est toujours mieux que de passer sa journée enfermé dans un bureau, répondit-il énervé.

-Je travaille, répliqua Toshiro sur un ton mordant.

-Bien sur, fit Ichigo moqueur. Mais expliquez-moi pourquoi vous êtes le seul de tous les capitaines à être aussi débordé ?

-J'ai une vice-capitaine assez fainéante.

-Pff ! Siffla le plus grand. Arrêter de donnez ce genre d'excuse, je n'ai jamais vu Renji faire de la paperasse et pourtant Byakuya ne semble pas surchargé.

-Et donc ? Vous en venez à la brillante conclusion que ? Enchaîna Toshiro, hautain.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi, fit Ichigo, le regard noir.

-Je ne vois pas grande ressemblance, je ne suis pas un dépressive qui se sert du sexe comme échappatoire, moi, répliqua le plus petit, venimeux.

-Non certes, répondit Ichigo ironique. C'est sur que la paperasse est une échappatoire tellement plus attrayante, finit-il moqueur.

-Je n'essaie pas de m'échapper ! » Cria Toshiro.

Il s'était levé, il savait qu'il aurait dû stopper cette conversation avant que ça ne dégénère réellement, mais il ne voulait pas. Lui aussi avait besoin de se défouler, de crier sa frustration au monde.

Ils étaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre, debout sur le toit, entouré d'une nuit sombre et étoilée mais sans lune. Ils étaient tendus, les sourcils froncer, les poings serrés, prêt à attaquer. Ce n'était pas un combat physique, non c'était bien plus douloureux, le but était de faire mal mais avec des mots. Blesser l'adversaire, briser sa carapace car ils savaient tout deux qu'ils en portaient une. Réduire l'autre en miette jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre. Le regard rempli de haine, c'est Ichigo qui entama la dance mortel.

« Bien sur que vous essayé de vous échapper, vous êtes un enfant, cracha-t-il. Les poings de Toshiro se contractèrent davantage. Vous vous cachez, vous fuyez la réalité en vous ensevelissant sous vos stupides papiers. Alors peut-être que la façon dont je passe mes nuits ne plaît pas à tout le monde, mais au moins je vis ! Vous mourrez sans jamais avoir connu autre chose que vos quatre murs de bureau.

-Je suis déjà mort, fit le plus petit, sombre… Et vous aussi. Il y eu un silence, une accalmie dans la tempête. Puis elle se déchaina à nouveau.

Vous vous êtes déjà vu ? Vivant, faites-moi rire vous ressemblez plus à un zombie, qu'au fier shinigami que vous étiez. Vous n'avez plus grand-chose de vivant, murmura Toshiro.

-La faute à qui ? Cria l'autre, énervé. Je ne suis plus un shinigami ! tout ça parce que j'ai dû battre Aizen, j'ai dû gagner une bataille qui au départ n'était même pas la mienne, tout ça parce que vous n'avez pas su voir venir le danger ! Pour un génie, je trouve que vous avez été bien lent à comprendre ce qui se passait, finit-il amer.

-Bien sur, vous avez toujours été doué pour ça, répliqua l'autre blessé. Vous sacrifier pour les autres. Du coup c'est facile, vous pouvez rejeter la faute sur eux. Ne faites pas la victime impuissante, vous avez participez à cette guerre de votre plein grès.

Toshiro bouillait, il le sentait, il repris sa respiration et dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Vous êtes un imbécile, s'écria-t-il soudainement. Faisant se hausser un sourcil à son adversaire du moment. Vous êtes tellement occupé à essayer de sauver tout le monde ou plutôt dans ce cas-ci à vous morfondre sur votre sort que vous oubliez de vous sauvez vous-même !

-Mais qui a dit que je voulais être sauvé ? Répondit le plus grand acerbe. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je n'ai pas besoin de _votre_ aide. De toute façon on a tous vu à quel point votre aide est utile, comme pour Hinamori.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Ça faisait mal, l'autre lui rejetait ses fautes en pleine figure. Blessé, il se senti faiblir.

Vous n'êtes pas capable de sauver qui que ce soit… »

Après ça Ichigo s'en alla, il avait gagné, il le savait.

Toshiro resta un moment-là figé et soudain il sentit une larme coulé. Il abattit son poing sur le toit frustré, blessé, en colère. Il s'en voulait, il en voulait à Ichigo, il en voulait à Aizen. Il poussa un cri de rage qui finit par se transformer en un gémissement. Il s'écroula, pleurant, évacuant sa peine, celle qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis ce jour, depuis la mort d'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, c'était si douloureux et ça soulageait tellement en même temps.

* * *

><p>Après une heure à tout évacuer, il regagna la chambre de Karin et finit par s'endormir, les joues humides.<p>

Dans le lit à côté de lui, Karin serra sa couverture, elle avait entendu crier et avait reconnu les voix, elle était sorti et avait captée la fin de la conversation. Elle n'en revenait pas de la méchanceté de son frère, comment avait-il pu dire une telle chose à Toshiro ?

Elle était ensuite partie quand son ami avait commencé à pleurer, lui laissant son intimité. Ichigo allait payer pour ça, il n'avait pas le droit, non pas le droit de continuer à faire souffrir son entourage plus longtemps, il était temps que ça cesse.

Ichigo était directement rentré dans sa chambre et s'était couché, apparemment une bonne dispute avait également le don de le calmer, lui et son hollow par la même occasion mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment après tout ce dernier avait toujours été bagarreur.

Quand il s'était réveillé le jour d'après, il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se rappeler sa soirée mouvementé. Et quand enfin tu lui étais revenu, un sentiment de culpabilité le pris. Il s'était assis la tête entre les mains et se mordillant la lèvre du bas. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il se sentait mal, ridicule et pathétique. Un souvenir en particulier lui remémorait à quel point il avait été cruel. Le regard de Toshiro, ce regard qu'il avait eu quand Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais sauver personne. Ichigo savait, il savait à quel point l'histoire d'Hinamori avait affecté le petit capitaine. Il se souvenait parfaitement comment les yeux du jeune prodige s'étaient écarquillé d'horreur quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait blessé son amie d'enfance. Cette même horreur, cette même terreur avait été présente dans ses yeux quand Ichigo lui avait craché à la figure cette phrase qui, il le savait, aurait l'effet d'une bombe. Le petit capitaine s'était retrouvé incapable de parler, littéralement mortifié. Ichigo gémit, il n'avait pas voulu que ça aille aussi loin, il respectait Toshiro, savait à quel point c'était dur pour lui aussi. Son hollow ricana, lui la détresse du capitaine l'avait régalé.

Toshiro restait une semaine, ce qui signifiait qu'Ichigo avait une semaine pour présenter des excuses et réussir à se faire pardonner.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà enfin la suite ;-) J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, ces vacances ont finalement été plus chargées que prévu :-) En tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;-)

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là Ichigo ne descendit pas déjeuner, ce n'est pas comme si il mangeait encore souvent avec sa famille, mais Karin devina que cette fois la raison devait être différente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiro, ce dernier ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis son réveil mais ce n'était pas come si c'était différent de d'habitude. Quoique… Maintenant qu'elle prêtait un peu plus attention à ses faits et gestes, c'était vrai que son ami avait tendance à lancer des regards réguliers vers l'escalier. Attendait-il qu'Ichigo descende pour régler ses comptes ? Le connaissant ça l'étonnerait.<p>

Karin poussa un soupir. Hier soir face à la détresse de Toshiro un sentiment de colère et d'impuissance l'avait envahit mais maintenant elle ne savait sincèrement pas quoi faire. Confronter son frère ? L'engueuler ? Elle avait déjà essayé pour des raisons différentes et ce dernier bien qu'ayant été légèrement contrarié, n'avait pourtant pas changé sa manière d'agir. Finalement Karin se leva, elle avait besoin de s'aérer, et puis un entraînement de foot ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

><p>Toshiro était resté empêtré dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas que petit à petit la salle à manger se vidait. Il avait été blessé et en voulait au shinigami remplaçant pour ça, il avait intérêt à s'excuser à genoux !<p>

D'un autre côté il n'avait pas été tendre non plus et bien que cela eut été douloureux, il avait enfin pu évacuer sa détresse, sa rage et son chagrin. Toutes ces émotions qui le rongeaient, l'engloutissaient depuis le début de la guerre, non même avant, depuis la mort de Kusaka. D'une certaine manière il s'était senti soulagé, après avoir vidé son corps de ses larmes et s'être reposé.

Alors quoi ? Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Exiger des excuses du shinigami ? Il n'était pas sur qu'il les méritait. Le remercier ? L'autre ne le méritait pas le moins du monde !

Toshiro enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, soupirant. Une chose était sur, bien que douloureuse, il sentait que cette expérience allait l'aider à se relever, du moins partiellement et à avancer déjà les épaules un peu plus légères. Mais était-ce le cas de Kurosaki ? Quand il y repensait, le jeune homme avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal. Et il ne pensait pas que leur dispute lui fut aussi bénéfique qu'à lui.

Il soupira à nouveau, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait falloir qu'il aide cet idiot à sortir du trou dans lequel il avait sombré.

* * *

><p>Ichigo décida qu'il était temps qu'il descende, de toute façon à cette heure-ci la maison devait être vide. Seulement voilà quand il arriva dans le salon ce fut pour le découvrir occupé par le petit capitaine. Aie ! Mauvais plan, très mauvais. Il se doutait bien que la dispute d'hier n'avait pas laissé Toshiro indifférent et malgré sa résolution de s'excuser, quand il croisa les yeux turquoise, il n'eut qu'une envie : faire demi-tour, et vite.<p>

« Bien dormi Kurosaki ? Demanda poliment Toshiro, mais Ichigo ne fut pas dupe, les traits du capitaine s'étaient tendus en croisant son regard et ils étaient maintenant durs et froids comme la glace. Ichigo dégluti.

- Ouais… pas trop mal. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Tant mieux pour vous. Fit l'autre. Pourtant il n'tait pas dupe non plus, il pouvait nettement distinguer les cernes sous les yeux de Kurosaki, d'ailleurs lui aussi en avait, il les avait aperçu dans un miroir ce matin.

- Bon ben, bonne journée. Dit Ichigo, voulant saisir sa chance de se détourner.

- Que diriez-vous d'une promenade dehors ? Lança tout à coup le tendo et vu son regard il n'accepterait pas de refus.

- Pourquoi pas. Ichigo était abattu, cette fois c'est sur, il allait mourir. Il crut entendre le ricanement sinistre de son hollow à cette pensée.

Ça allait être une journée de merde, il le sentait.

* * *

><p>Bon il avait réussit à convaincre Kurosaki de l'accompagner et ensuite ? Il s'était donné pour mission de faire retrouver l'envie de vivre au shinigami mais ne savait pas du tout comment procéder. Il se sentait épuisé, la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le salon lui avait demandé un calme et une métrise de soi qu'il avait peur de ne plus posséder depuis quelques temps.<p>

Alors ils étaient là dans un parc, à marcher l'un près de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et décident de s'asseoir sur un banc. Les minutes défilèrent et aucun des deux ne prononça de mots, gênés. Ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet pour lequel ils se tenaient ainsi côte à côte. Finalement les minutes devinrent des heures et leurs membres commencèrent à s'engourdir. Ichigo se rapprocha inconsciemment du petit capitaine, il ne s'était pas vêtu très chaudement et la température était fort basse. Toshiro senti le mouvement et le soudain contact de la cuisse de Kurosaki mais ne fit aucun gestes, à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop comment il était sensé réagir, alors il se contenta de rester immobile.

Au bon d'un moment leur estomac commencèrent à crier famine et d'un commun accord silencieux ils se levèrent pour se diriger vers la maison Kurosaki. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient passé l'après-midi dehors, assis ensemble sur un banc.

Ce soir là en allait se coucher, tout deux se sentir un peu soulagé, un peu apaisé. Et l'un comme l'autre s'endormir plus facilement qu'ils ne l'avait fait depuis maintenant des années.

* * *

><p>Quand ils étaient rentrés ce jour là, presque collé à l'autre, Karin n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient l'air différents, non c'était plus que ça, ils avaient l'air bien. Elle n'en revenait pas.<p>

Personne n'avait pipé mots durant le souper, pourtant l'atmosphère tendue que Karin supportait depuis maintenant des années, s'était légèrement dissipé. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y réfléchir depuis, retournant la situation dans un sens puis dans l'autre, histoire d'y voir plus clair.

Le lendemain ils étaient à nouveau repartis ensemble au matin et étaient rentré à deux au soir. Intriguée, elle avait demandé à Toshiro ce qu'ils fabriquaient et quand ce dernier lui avait répondu « rien », elle s'était sentie vexée qu'il ne veulent pas en parler.

Le jour d'après quand Toshiro avait proposé à son frère une promenade, celui-ci avait sourit en acceptant et là, Karin crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Son père haussa un sourcil et sa sœur faillit renverser un plat. Ichigo avait sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère et ça c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de voir depuis un moment. Ce n'était pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, les coins de sa bouche s'étaient à peine relevés, mais même Toshiro cligna des yeux incertain. Alors ce jour-là Karin les avait suivit et elle avait été estomaquée quand elle avait compris que Toshiro ne lui avait pas menti. Rien, ils ne fessaient rien. Ils restaient là assis sur un banc, perdu dans leurs pensées. Et elle pouvait les voir, réfléchir, tenter de parler, se raviser. Ils essayaient de se dire quelque chose, tout les deux, mais apparemment aucun n'y arrivaient.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient rentrés tout les trois dépités. Toshiro de ne toujours pas trouvé les mots pour ramener Ichigo, ce dernier de ne pas avoir le courage de s'excuser, et Karin. Et bien de voir comment son frère et son ami essayaient encore et encore d'immerger, essayaient de toutes leurs forces mais n'y arrivaient pas.

Il fallait qu'elle les aide, aujourd'hui elle avait compris, seul ils se noyaient mais à deux il y avait une chance qu'ils réussissent à sortir la tête de l'eau. La preuve c'était le sourire d'Ichigo ce matin aussi fragile soit-il ou encore le relâchement du froncement de sourcils de Toshiro aussi maigre soit-il.

Karin ce soir-là s'endormit heureuse, son frère avait peut-être trouvé un remède et son ami aussi par la même occasion.

Malheureusement, le lendemain quelqu'un d'inattendue vint perturber ses projets.

* * *

><p>Toshiro ne savait toujours pas où il en était, peu importe combien il se creusait les méninges, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de sortir Ichigo de ses ténèbres. Il appréciait le temps passé ensemble dans ce parc, c'était rafraichissant et la présence de l'autre ne lui était pas désagréable. Mais il n'avait pas l'éternité devant lui et bien qu'il semblait y avoir une amélioration dans le comportement d'Ichigo, après tout il n'avait pas encore fut l'ombre d'un visiteur nocturne, cette progression visible n'était pas assez rapide.<p>

Pourtant il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, hier quand il avait vu le sourire de l'ancien shinigami, il avait d'abord crus rêver et puis il avait compris. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à sauver Kusaka ou encore Hinamori mais Ichigo, il pouvait et devait le faire, après tout la soul society lui devait tellement. Si sa décision avait été bancale jusque-là, ce sourire aussi faible soit-il, lui disait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ichigo avait besoin d'aide, ça crevait les yeux, alors il allait lui apporter.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se sentait mieux, c'était bizarre.<p>

Ce matin il avait hâte de se lever pour sa ballade avec Toshiro et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus lever avec autant d'énergie. Un sourire discret apparut sur ses lèvres, aujourd'hui il le sentait, il allait réussir à s'excuser.

Il craignait juste qu'une fois ses excuses faites, lui et Toshiro arrête de sortir dans le parc, alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à se rapprocher un tant soit peu de l'inatteignable capitaine. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il avait peur. Il avait peur qu'il n'arrive à nouveau plus à dormir, quand ses nuits étaient finalement moins agitées de cauchemars. Effrayé à l'idée que la voix de son hollow réapparaisse alors qu'elle s'était tu il y a deux jours, après qu'il est passé sa première journée assis à côté de Toshiro sur un banc du parc.

Il hésita, peut-être ferait-il mieux d'attendre avant de s'excuser pout finir. Toshiro était spécial, il l'avait toujours su, la présence du capitaine avait toujours été apaisante et bien qu'il ne le montrait que rarement Ichigo savait qu'il le respectait.

Au début quand il avait remarqué l'absence de réaction de Toshiro face à son comportement changé il y a maintenant quelques années, il avait été vexé. Alors que les uns essayait de l'aider ou de le raisonner et que les autres profitait de sa situation, Toshiro lui semblait faire parti de ceux qui n'en avait rien à cirer et quelque part Ichigo avait été blessé de constater qu'il comptait si peu aux yeux du petit capitaine quand lui les croyaient enfin devenu amis.

Puis au fil du temps Ichigo lui était devenu reconnaissant, heureux qu'il ne veuille pas s'introduire dans son lit, il avait perdu tout respect pour les shinigamis qui apprenant son comportement s'étaient empressé de lui faire des propositions et bien qu'il avait adoré les avoir dans son lit, lui et son hollow d'ailleurs, il ne les voyait clairement plus de la même façon. Content qu'il n'est pas non plus essayé de l'en empêcher. Il avait tellement peur que ses amis sombre avec lui, qu'il avait rejeté en bloc leur aide et si certains avaient finit par comprendre, d'autres avaient estimé qu'il ne méritait plus leur compassion.

Aujourd'hui Ichigo savait, il savait maintenant qu'à l'époque Toshiro était tellement occupé avec ses propres problèmes, qu'il n'avait pas eu le moins du monde le temps pour ceux des autres et Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas du tout, satisfait qu'il ait d'abord pensé à son bonheur plutôt qu'au sien.

Ichigo était donc descendu moins assurer quand se levant mais néanmoins heureux de la journée qui arrivait.

Ils étaient tous à table déjeunant tranquillement, bien que la bonne humeur et la jovialité d'avant n'était pas encore de retour, le silence était long d'être aussi pesant qu'il avait pu l'être il n'y a pas si longtemps. Soudain la sonnette retentit et Karin se leva pour aller ouvrir à la personne derrière la porte et quand celle-ci entra, Toshiro se releva d'un bond, le visage emprunt de culpabilité

« Hinamori » Le nom de la jeune fille coula entre ses lèvres, pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors je voulais m'excuser à genoux pour mon retard parce que même si je n'ai donné aucun délais, je sais à quel point c'est horrible d'attendre la suite d'une fic qu'on apprécie! Mais voilà avec la rentré, plus les sorties et les annifs qui ont décidés de tous tomber à cette période de l'année, bref! Un carnage! :-) Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie donc je m'excuse à nouveau en espérant que ce chapitre comblera un peu votre terrible attente ;-) N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour déverser votre joie (ou votre haine qui sait) ;-)

* * *

><p>Karin s'écarta, laissant ainsi la jeune shinigami entrer. Toshiro debout, tendu, proposa à Hinamori avec un sourire un peu factice, de le suivre dehors pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement, à deux.<p>

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il avait envie de les suivre, envie d'écouter, il était salement curieux se dit-il, bien qu'il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre dès l'instant où Toshiro se leva pour rejoindre l'autre.

Ichigo ne connaissait pas bien Hinamori, n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à elle, bien sûr comme tous il avait été désolé pour la jeune fille par rapport à ses sentiments pour Aizen, mais ils n'avaient jamais été proches d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Mais en cet instant, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait qu'il la haïssait, c'était ridicule se dit-il, elle ne lui avait rien fait et pourtant il avait senti une certaine rage l'envahir quand cette dernière avait passé le seuil de la porte. Il soupira, son hollow ricana et il senti un mal de tête pointer.

* * *

><p>Toshiro était gêné. Gêné de revoir Hinamori aussi vite sans s'être préparé, sans savoir quoi lui dire, mais aussi, et c'était peut-être bien ce qui le dérangeait le plus, de devoir laisser Ichigo ainsi en plan, Ichigo qui avait surpris sa conversation précédente avec son amie et qui s'en était servi contre lui. Le souvenir lui arracha une grimace presque imperceptible. Une fois dehors, il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration osa enfin affronter le regard de son amie. Celle-ci avait l'air plus assurée, moins mal à l'aise que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés et soudain Toshiro eu peur. La détermination qu'il pouvait voir dans ces yeux lui fit peur, parce ce que si Hinamori semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, lui n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses bases solides. Il se senti faible tout d'un coup, ridicule et lâche. Pourtant il était clair que son amie ne lui reprochait rien, il avait beau ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser, il se devait de l'écouter, jusqu'au bout cette fois.<p>

« Shiro-chan, commença-t-elle d'une voie forte. Shiro-chan, plus doucement cette fois. Je tenais à m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ? S'interrogea le jeune capitaine.

- Pour n'avoir pas su te regarder en face, pour avoir fui après ma déclaration sans m'inquiéter de ton ressenti et pour tant d'autres choses encore, finit-elle en souriant doucement.

- Euh et bien, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, vraiment, c'est… Toshiro se trouva bête tout un coup, bête d'avoir tant redouté cette conversation et impressionné également. La résolution dont faisait preuve Hinamori l'avait cloué sur place, elle avait bien grandit sa petite sœur.

Cette dernière lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue, lui sourit et puis s'en alla, aussi tranquillement qu'elle était arrivée.

Toshiro soupira, sentant tout son stress s'évacuer d'un coup, ça faisait du bien. Pourtant il eut tout de même un sourire amer. Hinamori n'avait plus besoin de lui, en avait-elle jamais eu besoin ? Il se sentait un peu inutile et comme à chaque fois qu'il se remettait en question ces derniers jours, sa dispute avec Ichigo resurgit dans son esprit. Il grimaça de nouveau, il n'y pouvait rien, ça lui avait peut-être permis de se laisser un peu aller mais les mots prononcés ce soir-là restait comme gravé au fer rouge. Inutile, s'il se souvenait bien, Ichigo aussi avait utilisé ce mot pour le décrire. Son cœur lui fit mal tout à coup et il se senti au bord de la nausée. C'était ridicule, il se savait plus fort que ça, mais bizarrement ce qu'il l'avait le plus dérangé, le plus blessé bien au-delà des mots, c'était la personne à leurs origines.

Il respectait Kurosaki mais ce soir-là une vague de dégout l'avait submergé, du dégout pour ce qu'était devenu le puissant shinigami, pour sa façon de se laisser emporter par ce courant destructeur. Alors il avait crié, n'avait pas réfléchi et l'autre s'était défendu, normal après tout la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Il trouvait ce proverbe stupide, irréfléchi, mais ça Ichigo l'avait toujours été. Et quelque part ça l'avait rassuré que l'autre n'ai pas perdu sa repartie, alors il avait continué, était allé finalement trop loin et c'était pris un revers phénoménale en pleine tête.

Il soupira, franchement ce type lui faisait faire perde son sang-froid. Finalement il sourit et leva le regard vers le ciel, il était d'un bleu éclatant aujourd'hui, il sourit plus franchement, puis se rendant compte de son comportement il rougit, baissa les yeux et se décida à rentrer.

* * *

><p>Ichigo faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre ruminant. Il se sentait bouillir avait envie de tout balancé par la fenêtre. Il contracta les poings, essayant de reprendre un peu de contrôle.<p>

Curieux, il était monté dans sa chambre esperant pouvoir entrapercevoir Toshiro derrière ses rideaux, et il avait vu, oh que oui il avait vu. Il senti une nouvelle vague de colère l'assaillir, comment cette idiote avait-elle osé embrasser Toshiro, ne lui avait-il pas fait clairement comprendre qu'entre eux deux, il n'y aurait jamais rien ?! Dégouté, il avait détourné le regard et son hollow nouvellement revenu qui se marrait comme une baleine. Ichigo grogna, il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air, maintenant ! Il prit une veste en vitesse et au moment où il vit Toshiro rentrer, sauta par la fenêtre puis se mis à courir, il avait besoin d'évacuer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni depuis combien de temps il courrait, mais il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Finalement il décida de s'arrêter dans un bar pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas réellement fait attention mais c'était un des bars auxquels il venait souvent trainer pour ramener quelqu'un chez lui. Il se mit alors à observer les rares personnes présentes, la population et l'ambiance qui y régnait étaient totalement différentes la nuit. Soudain il se senti mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. C'était plus facile la nuit, on discernait moins bien les autres, leur caractéristiques. C'était bien plus facile d'imaginer le jour, de créer une vie aux personnes en face de vous, de leurs inventer une famille, un métier et si on était assez bon observateur, il arrivait qu'on devine juste. Or Ichigo détestait connaître même superficiellement les personnes avec qui il ne passait en général qu'une nuit, après tout il n'était pas là pour faire connaissance. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça de coucher avec des shinigamis qu'il connaissant, mais ce n'était pas pareil, les shinigamis eux, n'étaient pas de ce monde, difficile de les croiser par hasard dans la rue. Ichigo se rendit alors compte que depuis l'arrivée de Toshiro, il n'avait encore vu personne et bizarrement il n'avait pas ressenti de manque. Mais là, maintenant, dans ce bar, seul, il eut soudain envi, envi de ramener quelqu'un chez lui et de baiser toute la nuit. Il se leva brusquement, il se sentait étouffer soudainement. Il quitta le bar précipitamment.

* * *

><p>Toshiro était rentré et avait été surpris de ne plus trouver Ichigo à table. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Karin qui lui désigna les escaliers du menton. Alors il monta mais en arrivant dans la chambre d'Ichigo il constata qu'elle était vide, que la fenêtre était grande ouverte et qu'il manquait une veste aux portes manteaux. Il eut alors soudainement peur. Il alla vérifier la salle de bain, puis les autres pièces de l'étage mais rien, tout était vide. Il senti un sentiment de panique le surprendre et s'arrêta, il fallait qu'il se reprenne bon sang ! Ichigo était un grand garçon pas besoin de s'inquiété autant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup. Il avait juste décidé de sortir avant lui et de l'attendre dans le parc. Toshiro fronça les sourcils devant l'incongru de cette possibilité mais ne voyait pas vraiment d'autres explications. Alors il prit sa veste et sorti à son tour après avoir salué Karin.<p>

Il marcha jusqu'au parc pour constatait ce qu'il redoutait, il n'y avait personne à leur banc habituel. Il resta planté là à fixer le banc, et maintenant que faire ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver Ichigo. Il soupira, c'était devenu une habitude ces derniers temps et décida de s'asseoir sur le banc et d'attendre, il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à regarder les oiseaux, l'herbe ou les passants mais il commençait à avoir sérieusement faim et toujours pas de traces de l'autre idiot. Il décida que si d'ici une demi-heure il ne s'était pas montré il rentrerait manger seul. Son estomac se contracta à cette idée, décidément, il devait avoir vraiment faim.

* * *

><p>Ichigo avait continué à errer sans réel but, il ne savait plus trop où aller maintenant et rentrer ne lui apparaissait pas comme une possibilité envisageable. Il se passa une main à l'arrière de la nuque, perdu. Il décida de laisser ses pieds le guider encore une fois. Et au bout d'un certain temps, c'est avec surprise qu'il arrive au parc où il avait pris l'habitude de venir avec Toshiro. En pensant au jeune capitaine, il senti une sorte de malaise l'envahir. Comment était-il sensé agir avec lui maintenant ? Fondamentalement rien n'avait changé, pourtant Ichigo ne savait tout à coup plus qu'elle attitude adopter. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers le banc qu'ils utilisaient et aperçu une touffe blanche dépasser. Soudain il se senti submergé, plusieurs sentiments emmêlé vinrent le percuter. La surprise, la joie, la panique et le soulagement ? Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement soulagé que Toshiro soit là à l'attendre, parce que ça ne faisait aucun doute l'autre n'avait pas trente-six mille raisons d'être venu ici. Alors Toshiro l'attendait et ça le soulageait et ensuite ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il hésita à se rapprocher, continua juste à fixer cette touffe blanche.<p>

Bon de tout évidence Ichigo n'était pas décidé à apparaître alors il allait rentre pour manger. Il senti en se levant que ses articulations étaient un peu douloureuses et il avait les mains engourdis, mais pendant combien de temps l'avait-il attendu ?! Il se senti un peu en colère tout à coup, triste aussi. Il contourna le banc et soudain il le vit, enfin c'est surtout ses cheveux qu'il reconnut en premier. Il hoqueta de surprise. Et puis leurs regards se croisèrent et aucun des deux n'arriva plus à bouger.


End file.
